Angel 17
by Cataclysmic Entropy
Summary: Orihime Inoue is a normal high school girl. She has two wonderful parents, a group of close friends, and a boyfriend that loves her more than anything. She isn't the brightest or the most athletic, but she's happy. However, her whole world changes when she gets kidnapped into sex slavery for Club Angel. AU. Better than it sounds. Rated for sex-trafficking and mature themes.


Prologue: Whispers

Oo0oO

All around her, voices gathered like frost. Cold and musty, they were shrouded in shadow, sweeping through the air on silent wings. Each word was like an echo, lingering in the gray halls long after it had been uttered. They collected near the ceiling, these words, until between them there lay countless stories. Each one reeking of fear, confusion, desperation, and anger.

Though . . . mostly fear.

Other emotions would come and go, clinging tightly during some moments and fading away at others. Some emotions never surfaced at all. And yet, there was always fear, swimming just beneath the surface of perception. No matter how brave, how determined, or how ruthless some pretended to be, it never truly went away. For many it was impossible to hide, impossible not to jump at every whisper, at every fleeting shadow. It was impossible not to cry, to deny the absolute terror clawing at their hearts. And each sob was accompanied by the same question. _Why?_

_Why am I here? _That had been the first question. _Where am I?_ and_ What is this place?_ would often accompany it, but it all related to general 'here'. And there were many different answers to these very similar questions.

_Why were they here?_ Bad luck. Plain and simple. There were a million different possibilities that could have caused them not to be there, amongst the shadows. There were a million different factors that could have prevented the single moment when their world changed.

_Where were they?_ No one could answer that, no one but the people who had brought them there in the first place.

_What is this place?_ The answer had many different names, which varied depending on who you asked. For most it was hell, it was suffering and pain beyond comparison. For a few it was heaven, a corner away from the rest of the world where they were and forever would be untouchable. For her it was a cage, a decorative enclosure balanced delicately on the windowsill of the world. Through this window she would catch glimpses of the outside realm, and a sliver of hope would work its way into her mind. With freedom so implausible, it was all she could do to hang onto that hope, that hope of escape and her being able to return to the life she once lived.

She wanted so badly to reach that world that she would often find herself shoved against the very edge of the enclosure, her wingtip extending through the bars in a desperate attempt to grasp that freedom. So blinded was she by hope that she felt that if she could just touch it, if she could feel the cool winds of freedom rustle her wingtips, then that would be enough to last her.

But while wanted so badly to reach for that world, always she found herself trapped by the walls of her cage.

One day she had snapped; the pain, anger, fear, and exhaustion all proving too much. She remembered how she threw her body into the golden bars of her cage, slamming into them with all of the strength she could muster. She would fly at it with full force, wincing as her shoulder collided with the sturdy metal. Though common sense told her to stop, something deep within her wouldn't allow it, a frantic _need_ taking over her. And she continued that day until her wings gave out, and her small body dropped to the floor like a corpse.

. . .

It was after that point that the question she asked began to change. It was no longer a 'where' or a 'what', but back to a why. It was a question that displayed human nature at its most basic, a nature not clouded by the expectations of society or the common morality that governs everyday life. It was a question driven by the pure, animalistic need to survive. _Why me? _

What had any of them done to deserve this? Had they all been so cruel, so unjust, and so hateful in their previous years that they had earned this? Were they repaying for some heartlessness, or enduring the suffering meant for humanity as a whole to bear? And if thelatter were true, it would again inspire the question of '_why me?'_. Why not take someone else, someone more deserving of such a cruel fate? Why punish the innocent for the crimes of a few? And again, why her?

Before her capture, before the shadows had consumed her, she had been nothing more than a teenage girl. She had just barely begun to explore the world, had barely outgrown her more childish fetishes and entered the idea young adulthood. In just a few short years she had experienced so many new things, and there had been so much more on the road to come. Getting her license. Graduating from high school. Going to college with Tatsuki. Going all the way with her boyfriend. She had a life, a family, and friends, everything that a girl could want. She was _happy_.

But then, everything had come to a grinding halt. In one, single moment, her world had changed forever.

Oo0oO

_**Desdemona**_**: This idea has been floating in my head for a while now, and I've been dying to write it for about the last six months. However, I didn't want a story like this on my main account, which is part of the reason Furiosa and I created **_Cataclysmic Entropy_** in the first place. We needed somewhere to unleash our darker stories, the kind of stuff we didn't want associated with the rest of our work. Stories like Angel 17.**

**Anyways, this prologue basically serves to give people a feel for my writing, as well as a sense of some of the darker topics I am going to discuss later on. Chronologically it would have taken place in the middle of this fic, but instead of going on about it I wanted to place it here as an introduction. My other chapters should come out much greater in length and draw back a bit on the detail, so the main focus can be on the plot and not so much the emotions evoked by the setting. **

**About the story itself, the main sum pretty much says all that it needs to. Now it just comes down to whether or not you like my writing. If you like it then feel free to keep reading, and if not . . . then why are you still here?**

Oo0oO

**Disclaimer:** **I DO NOT own any of the characters or aspects of "Bleach". I only own the idea. Also, the cover image was done by ~neifnar on deviantart art/Fallen-Angel-SKETCH-90756174**

Oo0oO

*********Side notes:**

**When Orihime is talking about her being trapped in a cage, she is comparing herself to being a**_ bird_**,** **not an angel. **

**For any of you really hardcore M fic readers I'll warn you now that there probably won't be described lemon in the future of this story, just some sexual themes and rather mature content.**


End file.
